Das Rettungsmanöver
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: Auf Coreens Bitte kommt Mike Vicki und Henry zu Hilfe. *etwas 'slashig'*


**Titel: Das Rettungsmanöver****  
****Autor: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Fandom: Blood Ties (TV)****  
****Personen: Mike/Henry ****  
****Kategorie: Slash, Erotik (Pg-13)****  
****Inhalt: Auf Coreens Bitte kommt Mike Vicki und Henry zu Hilfe.****  
****Disclaimer: Blood Ties & Charakter sind Eigentum von Tanya Huff & Kaleidoscope Entertainement. ****  
****Beta: ****aislingde**  
**W: 2348  
AN.: Diese Geschichte hatte ich bereits vor einiger Zeit auf LJ veröffentlicht. Also wundert Euch nicht, wenn ihr sie vielleicht wiedererkennt. **

* * *

Das Rettungsmanöver:

‚_Toll, ganz toll!'_ dachte Mike, als er die Tür seines Autos mit Bravur zuschmiss.

‚_Überlass es Vicki und ihrem Schoßvampir ausgerechnet an meinem einzigen freien Abend in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten!'_

Er hatte es sich gerade vor dem Fernseher bequem machen wollen, als das Klingeln des Telefons ihn davon abhielt. Es war Coreen, die ihn anflehte ihr zu helfen.

Vicki und Partner waren angeblich schon vor Stunden zu einer Befragung gefahren und hatten seitdem kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben, obwohl sie dem jungen Goth ausdrücklich gesagt hatten, dass sie umgehend zurück sein würden.

Dieser Anruf kam vor nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten und war der Grund warum sich Mike nun vor dem Eingang eines Schickimicki Clubs in einem Outfit befand, das er seit seinem letzten Undercover -Einsatz nicht mehr angezogen hatte. _‚Die beiden waren ihm so etwas von schuldig, wenn dies alles vorüber war!'_

Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug und Mike machte sich bereit, seine Rolle zu spielen.

Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, Schultern zurück und Kopf hocherhoben, stolzierter er in die Eingangshalle. Die Größe der Menschenmenge die sich dort versammelt hatte war sehr überraschend, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und nahm ein Glas Champagner von einem Kellner, der mit einem Tablette zwischen den Gästen seine Kreise zog.

Die bewundernden Blicke der Frauen und die einiger Männer, nahm er nicht einmal wahr, da seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das Finden zweier Personen konzentriert war. Doch egal wie angestrengt er sich auch umsah, er konnte sie nicht entdecken.

Entschlossen bahnte er sich den Weg weiter ins Innere des Hauses und durchsuchte Raum für Raum, aber fand auch dort kein Lebenszeichen von den beiden.

In einer etwas abgelegenen Bar erblickte er sie dann schließlich. Sie saßen an einem Tisch mit Blick auf eine Pokerrunde. Oder sollten wir lieber sagen, sie **hätten** Blick auf die Pokerrunde gehabt, wenn sich nicht zahlreiche Frauen rings um ihren Tisch versammelt hätten. Diese machten dem Vampir schöne Augen und versperrten somit Vicki und Henry die Sicht.

Mike musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter zu verfallen, als er Fitzroys gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Die mordlüsternden Blicke, die Vicki den Frauen zuwarf, halfen seiner Situation auch nicht gerade weiter.

Schnell wand er sich ab und bestellte an der Bar einen Drink, bevor er sich seinen beiden Bekannten näherte.

***

‚_Furchtbar!'_

Manchmal hasste Henry seine Ausstrahlung und die Wirkung, die er auf das andere Geschlecht hatte.

Vicki und er waren eigentlich nur hierher gekommen um jemanden zu befragen. Dieser Jemand, ein überaus arroganter und unermesslich reicher Geldsack, hatte ihnen jedoch zu verstehen gegeben, dass, **er **den Ort und die Zeit bestimmen würde. Und wie es aussah, war dessen Terminplan schon reichlich angefüllt.

Erst hatte er eine Konferenz mit irgendeinem Botschafter, dann Dinner mit einem männlichen Unterwäschemodel und schließlich ein Pokerspiel im großen Stil mit Wetteinsätzen, die sogar Henry unangenehm waren.

Sie warteten nun schon seit Stunden und so sehr der Vampir auch seine Kräfte einsetzen wollte, funktionierte es auf diese Entfernung nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur in die Nähe des eingebildeten Mannes gekommen war, fand er sich plötzlich umringt von Bodyguards, die Henry wieder vorsichtig zurück drängten.

Aber all das wäre noch erträglich gewesen, wenn da nicht dieser unaufhörliche Schwarm von Frauen gewesen wäre, der ihn seit Betreten des Hauses umringte.

Vicky hatte es anfangs mit Humor genommen, doch diese Einstellung änderte sich schnell, als die Aufdringlichkeit der ‚Damen' stetig zunahm. Nichts schien sie zu vertreiben; kein Bitten, kein Beschwören, dass Henry bereits vergeben sei, nein, noch nicht einmal unhöfliches Anschnauzen.

Der Vampir war am Ende seiner Weisheit, als ihm plötzlich ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg. _‚Nein, das konnte nicht sein…' _doch Vickis plötzlich erhöhter Herzschlag und leichte Erregung, ließen Henry ihren Blick verfolgen und seinen Augen fast nicht trauen.

Da, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war tatsächlich, der Mann, dessen Geruch er eben zu riechen geglaubt hatte. Aber was Henry den Atem stocken ließ, war nicht dessen überraschende Anwesenheit, sondern seine Aufmachung!

Verschwunden waren der alte Trenchcoat und beige Anzug. Stattdessen trug der blonde Cop ein dunkelblaues, formvollendetes Armani Ensemble, das dessen breite Schultern und schmale Taille aufs Beste zur Schau stellte. Ferner war ein saphirblaues Seidenhemd einige Knöpfe weit geöffnet und enthüllte eine gut definierte, muskulöse Brust.

Henry musste zweimal hinschauen bis er glaubte, dass diese Erscheinung von einem Mann wirklich Celluci war. Aber diese Kinnlinie was nicht zu verwechseln und die blauen Augen, die von seiner Kleidung unterstrichen, umso blauer wirkten, bestätigten, dass der Mann sie kannte.

„Wow!", tönte es undamenhaft von Henrys Seite und er beobachtete gleichermaßen amüsiert und erleichtert, wie einige seiner bisherigen Verehrerinnen sich nun wollüstig Mike zuwandten.

Nie hätte Henry gedacht, dass er tatsächlich einmal froh sein würde Vickis Ex zu sehen!

Und in einer Beziehung musste er den Damen zustimmen, der Polizist war definitiv ein Anblick, der einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ.

Problem war nur, dass sie nun umso mehr Verehrerinnen anlocken würden.

‚_Was war zu tun…'_

***

Es bedurfte etwas höflichen Schiebens, aber bald erreichte Mike den Tisch seiner Freunde. Und was ihm als nächstes geschah, ließ ihn beinahe aus seiner Rolle fallen, denn kaum war er in Reichweite des Pärchens angelangt, da stand der Bastardsohn von Heinrich dem VIII. auf, ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn, nach einem leisen „Mach mit!" in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Mike war so überrascht, dass ihm beinahe ein Aufschrei entfleucht wäre, doch bevor dies geschehen konnte, nutzte der jünger aussehende Mann die Situation aus und vertiefte den Kuss sogar noch mehr.

Eine freche Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg und umspielte die seine, animierte sie mitzumachen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mike seine anfängliche Überraschung überwand. Er war schließlich kein Anfänger, was Undercover-Aktionen anging.

‚_Wenn der Vampir es so haben wollte, bitte, Mike würde seinen Part zu spielen wissen!'_

Fast träge ließ er seine Arme den kleineren Mann umschließen, bevor er ihn dann ruckartig an sich zog und seinerseits die Gewalt über den Kuss übernahm. Er konnte ein deutliches Stöhnen hören und war überrascht zu spüren, dass seine Aktionen den Vampir tatsächlich zu erregen schienen.

Mike wusste nicht genau, wie er mit dieser Offenbarung umgehen sollte. Doch eins musste er Fitzroy lassen, der Bastard konnte küssen! Mike spürte wie auch sein Blut langsam in Wallung geriet. Fast wie in einem Duell kämpften beide um die Dominanz des Kusses. Bald schlangen sich Arme fester um einander und Körper verschmolzen fast zu einem. Ort und Zeit waren schnell vergessen, bis das Geräusch eines zerschmetternden Glases den Zauber brach.

Noch völlig außer Atem löste sich Mike langsam aus der Umarmung und wand sich, nach einem letzten, kurzen, liebevoll aussehenden Kuss, seiner Ex zu.

Vicki ihrerseits schien das Spektakel sehr genossen zu haben und konnte ihr Grinsen nicht einstellen, schon gar nicht, als sich Henry, wie eine verschmuste Katze, an Mikes Seite schmiegte.

Der Polizist reagierte, als sei dies die normalste Sache auf der Welt. Er toppte sie sogar noch, indem er, nachdem er es sich in Henrys Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte, den anderen Mann auf seinen Schoß zog.

Sofort schlangen sich Arme um Mikes Hals und Schulter und Henry beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm alles was er wissen musste ins Ohr.

Ein wohliger Schauder lief Mike über den Rücken, als er dessen Atem an seinem Hals spürte und er musste unwillkürlich den Impuls bekämpfen, seinen Kopf weiter zur Seite zu neigen und sich dem Vampir darzubieten.

Für jeden Außenstehenden sah es aus als ob der junge Mann seinem Liebhaber kleine Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr hauche.

Schon bald verschwand der Großteil der Schar von Frauen, als sie realisierten, dass sie keine Chance bei den zwei hinreißenden Männern hatten, die so eindeutig nur Augen für einander hatten. Die paar die blieben begnügten sich zuzuschauen, was ihnen ja nun keiner verwehren konnte.

„So..", sagte eine immer noch grinsende Viktoria Nelson, „Was treibt dich denn her Fremder und wo hast du meinen besten Freund gelassen?"

Mike rollte nur seine Augen, während Henry es sich in aller Seelenruhe auf Mikes Schoß bequem machte und schließlich seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter legte.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich mal ganz ruhig! Ich würde gerade bequem vor der Glotze entspannen, wenn deine kleine Assistentin mich nicht auf Knien angefleht hätte nach euch zu sehen. Du schuldest mir was!" hierbei sah er kurz, fast vorwurfsvoll zu Fitzroy.

„Ach, ja? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir dich um deine Hilfe gebeten haben", entgegnete Vicky.

„Oh, ist das so? Na, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen."

Er richtete sich etwas weiter auf und tat so als ob er sich bereitmachen würde aufzustehen, als er süffisant kommentierte: „Ich bin sicher, wenn die Ladies bemerken, dass Fitzroy und ich uns trennen, werden sie nur so Schlange stehen, um sein armes, kleines, gebrochenes Herz zu trösten."

Aber bevor er dies tun konnte, lenkte der Mann, der sich immer noch auf seinem Schoß räkelte, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich. Sanft, die Seite von Mikes Hals streichelnd, sprach er:

„Nicht doch! Was soll denn das Gezanke? Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, scheint sich dieses unsägliche Spiel langsam seinem Ende zuzuneigen. Es wäre doch sehr schade das Zeitfenster zu verfehlen, wo unser liebe Zeuge keine Ausrede hat uns zu vermeiden, nicht wahr?"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich graziös von Mikes Schoß und lenkte die Blicke der Kampfhähne auf den Mann, der sie schon den ganzen Abend an der Nase herum geführt hatte.

Dieser war seinerseits gerade im Begriff aufzustehen und sich, wie es schien, schnell und unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen. Aber nicht mit unseren Freunden! Vicky bahnte sich schnell einen Weg zur Tür und versperre dem Millionär so den Fluchtweg. Mike kam von der entgegengesetzten Seite und Henry ging direkt auf ihn zu, wurde jedoch wieder von den Bodyguards auf Distanz gehalten.

„Herr Laszlo, ich sehe ihr Spiel ist vorüber. Wie wäre es, wenn sie mir nun folgen würden? Ich denke in Anbetracht der späten Stunde, ist es in unser aller Interesse, die Angelegenheit schnell hinter uns zu bringen, nicht wahr?"

Der Mann wollt gerade einen Protest von sich geben, da tauchte Mike neben dem Vampir auf und die Augen des Millionärs weiteten sich in Bewunderung. Diese Reaktion ging an Henry nicht vorüber und ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er einen besitzergreifenden Arm um des Blonden Taille und erhob sein Kinn herausfordernd.

Laszlo schien den Vampir jedoch total zu ignorieren und ging zielstrebend, seine Beschützer hinter sich lassend, mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Mike zu.

„Eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, ich bin, wie sie ja sicher schon wissen, Fernando Laszlo. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Durch das Verhalten des eingebildeten Mannes irritiert, hob Mike nur eine Augenbraue und schlang seinerseits einen Arm um Henrys Taille, bevor er, der Frage aus dem Wege gehend, antwortete: „So, sie sind also Herr Laszlo, ich habe gehört, dass sie einige Casinos in Las Vegas besitzen. Da treffen sie doch sicherlich viele Menschen. Sagt ihnen der Name John Miller zufällig etwas, wenn man fragen darf?"

Als der Mann dies hörte blickte er sich schnell um, als ob er nicht wolle, dass jemand ihre Worte mitbekam.

„Aber, aber mein Lieber, das ist doch wirklich kein Thema, was man zwischen Tür und Angel besprechen sollte. Wieso begleiten sie mich nicht zu meinem Hotelzimmer und wir können uns etwas _näher_ kennenlernen. Ich finde Fragen lassen sich dann umso leichter beantworten.", sagte der Schleimbolzen in einem bedeutungsschwangeren Ton.

Dies sollte allerdings nicht geschehen. Die Faszination des pompösen Mannes ausnutzend und über dessen Dreistigkeit verärgert, hatte sich Henry nämlich unauffällig von Mikes Seite gelöst und dem Millionär genähert, bis er ihm schließlich genau gegenüber stand. Als er die Augen nun auf sein Opfer richtete waren sie pechschwarz und seine Stimme eindringlich.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Sie sagen mir jetzt genau was sich vorletzte Nacht abgespielt hat und gehen danach auf ihr Zimmer, wissend dass sich dieser Mann niemals für jemanden wie sie interessieren könnte!"

Wie gesagt so getan. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der angeblich vermisste Sohn von Vickis Klientin eine Affäre mit Herrn Laszlo gehabt hatte und nun, da der Millionär das Interesse verloren hatte, mit einer hübschen Abfindung auf einer tropischen Insel zurückgelassen worden war. Kein Mord, keine übernatürlichen Zwischenfälle, nur ein schnöder Fall von ‚Vernachlässigung Mami über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu informieren'. Noch nicht mal Verführung Minderjähriger! Laszlo hatte sich sogar eher überraschend großzügig erwiesen.

Verblüfft und ein wenig unzufrieden verließen die drei schweigend den Club.

„Mmh, das war-"

„- Zeitverschwendung?", „- langweilig?", beendeten die Männer Vickis Satz gleichzeitig.

„Erschreckend normal, wollte ich sagen, aber ihr habt auch recht. Irgendwie unbefriedigend… Naja, wer bin ich einen leichtgelösten Fall zu kritisieren. So kann ich der Mutter wenigsten erfreuliche Nachrichten übermitteln und meinen Lohn einkassieren. " antwortete Vicky, bevor sie die beide grinsend ansah.

„Und ganz umsonst war der Abend ja auch nicht. Ich zumindest habe die Showeinlage sehr genossen!"

„Vicki!" riefen beide höchst empört.

„Was?! Ihr hättet Euch sehen sollen! Ein Mädchen könnte sich an so einen Anblick gewöhnen! Nun hört auf zu schmollen! Ich will nach Hause und schnell ins Bett. - Wer weiß, vielleicht träum ich ja von euch beiden!"

Lachend ging sie in Richtung des Parkplatzes und ließ die beiden Männer sich gegenseitig anschweigend zurück.

„Detektive-"

„Fitzroy-" begannen beide, aber Mike fuhr schließlich fort.

„Am besten wir vergessen, was hier passiert ist. Es war eine Rolle, nichts mehr!"

„Kein Einspruch meinerseits."

„Gut!"

„Schön!"

Beide wollten an einander vorbei hinter Vicki her gehen, rammten dabei jedoch unbeholfen ineinander.

Der plötzliche Kontakt trieb einen elektrischen Impuls durch ihre Körper und ließ sie den Kuss revuepassieren. Wortlos standen sie wie gebannt vor einander. Und wie schon zuvor im Club, beschleunigten sich ihr Puls und Atem, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Wie in Zeitlupe neigten sich ihre Köpfe langsam einander zu, bis plötzlich ein greller Pfiff, den Moment unterbrach und sie praktisch auseinander sprangen und wie ertappte Lausbuben krampfhaft in die Gegend blickten.

„Kommt ihr nun, oder was?!"

„Mmh-"

„Ja-"

„Dann…"

Schnell folgten sie Vickis Beispiel und eilten ihrer Freundin, über die Unterbrechung gleichsam enttäuscht und erleichtert, schnell hinterher.

Als die beiden zu ihr aufschlossen, schüttelte Vicki nur lächelnd den Kopf und seufzte:

„Männer!"

_Ende_

* * *


End file.
